


The Homoerotic Art Of Sword Fighting

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prince Kaiba, Stubbornshipping, Swordfighting, Trans Female Character, Trickster Otogi, Werewolf Jounouchi, Werewolf Shizuka, trans Mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaiba teaches Honda how to wield a blade.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Homoerotic Art Of Sword Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Honda!!!! <3

  
  


Kaiba’s fingers felt numb from how tightly Mokuba was gripping them. She dragged him through the halls and into the large, bustling kitchen, skipping instead of walking.

“We’re HEEEERE.” She cheered, let go of him, and sprinted across the room to bother one of the chefs.

Kaiba followed more slowly, dodging around the cooks and one of the three servants cleaning the kitchen. He tilted his head at his sister, who grinned merrily up at him and showed off a small plate that was piled high with star-shaped slices of fruit. He took a piece and nibbled on it. It was sweet, with an underlying hint of sourness, and was firm between his teeth. He took another slice from Mokuba’s plate.

“Do you like it?” Mokuba asked.

“Yes.” He answered honestly, “It’s very unusual, especially the shape.”

Mokuba grinned darkly, “Guess what it’s called.”

Kaiba pretended to think for a moment, “Uh…  _ heart _ fruit.” He said.

“Close.” She laughed, “It’s a starfruit!”

“I see that.” He gave her a soft smile, “Thank you for sharing with me.”

She took his hand again, and her fingers were slightly sticky with juice, “Of course. I’ll always share with you.”

And then she gasped, and before Kaiba could see what was behind him, a stinging pain vibrated through his entire body, starting from the very top of his head. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood, and his eyes watered with pain. His vision grew black around the edges as he whirled around, ready to snarl at whoever had hit him.

It was one of the servants who was supposed to be cleaning the kitchen. He was holding a mop, one hand rested on his hip, and he looked incredibly pleased with himself. Kaiba opened his mouth to start yelling, but no sound came from his throat as he glanced up and down the man’s body. 

His arms were thick with muscle, and his chest was almost twice the size of Kaiba’s own. His jaw was sharp and defined, his skin was tanned and smooth, and his grin was dazzling. He was beautiful.

“Your form is shitty.” Kaiba told him, “You didn’t even knock me out. What kind of swordsman do you believe yourself to be, if I’m still conscious? It’s pathetic.”

He could tell Mokuba was gaping at him, but he ignored her because his eyes had found the most gorgeous thing they’d ever rest upon in his life.

“Training starts tomorrow, in the empty barn. Be there before the sun reaches its peak, or I’ll have you sent to the dungeon.”

Kaiba took another slice of starfruit and stalked out of the kitchens.

The servant, whose name he’d discovered was  _ Honda _ , was waiting for him in the barn, exactly as he’d asked. Kaiba was pleased.

“So, uh… What’s this about? I have chores to do…” 

Honda scratched the back of his neck and tilted his head. His soft brown eyes completed the adorable, puppyish look, and Kaiba melted inside. Oh, he was very handsome…

Kaiba went to the back of the barn and retrieved two wooden swords. They were blunt, and pinkish in colour, coming from the soft-wooded trees to the north. They could do damage, but less than other wooden weapons, and certainly much less than an actual sword. He tossed one to Honda, who caught it, but barely.

“Show me what you can do.” Kaiba demanded.

Honda blinked in surprise, and then gripped the sword handle tightly with both hands. Wrong. Though… It did wonderful things for Kaiba’s imagination...

“One hand.” He said, “You’ll off-balance yourself otherwise.”

Once more, Honda blinked and said nothing, this time seeming more confused. He shifted the handle to only one hand, and adjusted his grip a few times, trying to find a comfortable position. Kaiba felt his mouth grow wet as he watched Honda’s fingers curl and uncurl against the hilt of his sword.

He shook his head and shifted his feet, standing in a defensive position and lightly raising his own weapon, “I say once again; Show me what you can do.”

Honda walked closer, cautious and still seeming so confused, and moved his fingers again. He clearly had no skill with a blade. Kaiba would change that.

Honda suddenly rushed at him, and swung the sword violently in Kaiba’s direction. He lifted his arm and blocked the attack easily, and then shoved forward and knocked Honda off of his feet.

“I told you, one hand.” He said. 

Honda scowled and got up. “It feels better to use two.”

_ Yeah, I bet it does… _

“You’ll get used to it. Get up, try again.”

Honda got off of the floor and brushed dust off of his trousers. He picked up his sword and swung it around a bit, likely attempting to get used to its weight. Kaiba waited, standing still, and suddenly Honda spun around and slammed the blade at him. He blocked the weapon with his own once more, dragged the wooden blades against each other, and then, in the blink of an eye, had the tip of his sword pressed into Honda’s stomach. He rested a hand on Honda’s shoulder and pushed forward lightly with his blade.

“You’re dead.”

“You’re a bad teacher.”

“You’re incapable of using your instincts to protect yourself.”

Honda scowled and smacked Kaiba in the side with his sword. It stung a bit, but was otherwise nothing but a minor annoyance.

Kaiba backed away, “Copy my stance.”

He situated his feet carefully, not needing to look, and glared at Honda. Honda glanced down at Kaiba’s shoes and did his best to mimic the way they were positioned. It was sloppy. Kaiba moved closer and nudged them into place with the toe of his boot. He grabbed Honda’s arm with his free hand and shamelessly felt the thick muscles beneath his thin shirt as he moved it into a defensive position.

“I’ll attack you, now.”

Kaiba stood still for a moment, calculating how exactly he wanted to make his move, before lunging forward and stabbing his sword into Honda’s stomach, just below the place Honda’s own sword was hovering.

“You didn’t even move!” Kaiba complained.

“You were too fast.” Honda countered.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head, “You’re resisting your body. It wants to move, it wants to attack and defend; Let it. You weren’t afraid of hurting me, yesterday. Why are you hesitating now?”

“Don’t want you to get mad ‘nd throw me in the dungeon.” Honda mumbled, looking at the ground.

“I’m mad  _ now _ .” Kaiba sighed again, “I brought you out here to teach you. Stop resisting, start listening. Again. This time, actually try to stop me.”

Honda moved his feet to their proper places, this time less sloppily, and blinked imploringly at Kaiba. Kaiba darted forward quickly, this time, not giving Honda a moment to ready himself. Luckily, the surprise let Honda instinctively cover his face with his sword, and there was a dull thud as their weapons slapped together. 

Kaiba pressed forward, getting in Honda’s face, and Honda, thank god, pressed back. He used his superior size to push Kaiba back, and then rushed forward. His sword was shoved at Kaiba’s stomach, but Kaiba blocked the hit and spun. The movement pulled Honda’s blade from his hand and it clattered to the ground. Kaiba, once more facing the other man, pressed his weapon against Honda’s throat and grinned threateningly.

“Better.” He said quietly. His eyes darted to Honda’s pink, slightly chapped lips for a moment, before he backed away, “Again.”

Honda was doing better. Much better, actually, but he was still… pretty bad at sword fighting. Whenever Kaiba had time, he would duel with the other man, making him faster, helping him to be greater… but Honda just didn’t seem very into it. Kaiba didn’t understand. 

He was pretty handsome, he’d seen himself, he’d seen how people reacted to him. He was rich. He was a fucking prince. Why was Honda so disinterested in him? Did he have to be more obvious? What could possibly be more obvious than  _ sword fighting _ ? It was just short of bending over with his pants around his ankles, honestly.

Was that what it took?

Kaiba figured he’d try teaching Honda for a little while longer before going  _ that _ far. Maybe he just had to make more innuendos?

“Your grip is weak. Hold the shaft tighter.” He commanded.

Honda raised an eyebrow before shifting his hand and curling his fingers more closely around the hilt of the sword.

So he understood. He knew that it was a dirty joke…

Did Kaiba have to spell it out for him?

_ I want your sword to penetrate my body _ . He thought viciously, and let his sword fly out of his hand with Honda’s next swing. Kaiba allowed Honda to press the wooden blade against his throat.

“Alright, you got me. Now what?” He raised an eyebrow, challenging the other man. His back was against the wall, his sword out of reach… He was at Honda’s mercy…

Honda moved away, “I finally beat you!” He said cheerfully.

Kaiba ignored the fact that he’d  _ obviously _ lost on purpose and nodded, “Yes, but until you can beat me every time, it’s not good enough.”

Honda scowled and poked Kaiba in the stomach with the tip of his sword, “You could stand to be a little nicer, y’know.”

“And you could be a little more mean.” Kaiba answered. “You’ll never be able to defend me, yourself, or this castle if you’re afraid of hurting your opponent.”

Honda’s eyes grew wide, and Kaiba smirked.

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“Think about it. Take your time.” Kaiba answered snottily.

Honda frowned, considering, “I don’t want to jump to conclusions…”

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m giving you a promotion. I want you to be a guard. My personal guard, even. Do you understand?”

Honda gaped, “W-why?” His cheeks grew dark with an embarrassed blush.

“Because I like you.”

He went over to his sword and picked it up. Part of him wanted to move on to actual weapons, but he knew that Honda had to get over his fear of hurting him before they could do that. Maybe this new knowledge would help him to move forward.

“Dude, I hit you with a mop the first time we met.”

Kaiba shrugged, “It hurt. You had potential.”

“I… You’re serious?” Honda frowned at him, eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “You want me to… be your guard? You want me to…”

“Yes, but first you need to prove that you’re good enough. Come on, beat me again.”

Honda nodded, more to himself than to Kaiba, and then launched himself at Kaiba. Kaiba raised his sword, blocking the ferocious attack, and stepped back. Honda threw himself into the fight, swinging wildly, trying to hit Kaiba while simultaneously defending himself when Kaiba managed to try attacking back.

It was different from how he’d been just moments ago, and Kaiba grinned madly. Yes, this was what he wanted.

Honda’s blade thumped against his arm, and he cursed quietly, pinning it behind his back and charging forward. He shoved his sword at Honda’s stomach, and Honda barely managed to protect himself. Their weapons knocked together, and Honda used his superior strength to wrench Kaiba’s sword out of his hand. The wooden blade flew across the barn, and Honda stalked forward menacingly.

Kaiba backed away once more. This time he’d actually lost… It was a fluke, surely. Honda wasn’t  _ that _ good. Hell, he’d been  _ terrible _ just a few minutes ago! Kaiba would beat him next time, for sure, just to prove that he could. But for now…

Well, a reward was in order.

Honda pinned him against the wall, sword to his throat, and smirked.

“I’m at your mercy.” Kaiba said playfully, “Is there  _ nothing _ I can do to save my own life?”

Honda tilted his head, and Kaiba reached up to grab the handle of the sword. His fingers curled around Honda’s larger ones, and he carefully pulled the blade away from his throat. Honda swallowed, and Kaiba’s gaze followed the movement before his eyes met Honda’s once more. Honda looked nervous, afraid, even, but Kaiba leaned forward to kiss him, anyway.

Their lips hadn’t touched for even a split second before Honda pushed him away and wiped his mouth, looking scandalized and offended and even more afraid than before.

“Dude! W-what the hell?” He asked.

Kaiba’s stomach churned with embarrassment and rage. “Congratulations, your training is over.” He spat, and then stormed out of the barn before he had to look at Honda’s big, caramel-coloured, puppy-dog eyes any longer.

=

Honda hadn’t seen the prince in over two weeks, now, which was highly unusual. He knew that the man was busy with his kingdom, and his education, and his own training, but before… the  _ incident _ … he’d at least made time every few days. 

Not only had they not dueled since Honda had seen Kaiba last, but he hadn’t even  _ seen _ the prince. Mokuba was around, hanging out in the kitchens and spending time with Jounouchi’s younger sister. 

Jounouchi wasn’t extremely pleased about  _ that _ , but Honda reminded him that Mokuba was probably the  _ best _ possible person for Shizuka to be interested in. She was royalty, she was kind and caring, and the only time she mentioned their lycanthropy was to teasingly tug on Shizuka’s long, soft ears, which was something Honda had done to Jounouchi many times without hearing any complaints.

“Yeah, but she’s related to that bastard prince.” Jounouchi finally voiced his real annoyance. He and Kaiba had never gotten along, but Honda didn’t comment on it. He didn’t understand, and as such kept his mouth shut. “I don’t want Mokuba to end up like Prince Seto and be a bitch all the time. Shizuka doesn’t deserve that.”

He was right that Shizuka didn’t deserve that, but he was wrong about everything else. “Prince Kaiba isn’t so bad.” Honda said, shrugging one shoulder, “And Mokuba’s temper is much more manageable, anyway. Won’t she grow to be  _ less _ bratty as she gets older? I think they’ll be fine. Besides, they’re kids. It’s just friendship right now, who cares if they hold hands sometimes?”

“Aw, you’re jus’ sayin’ that because you get special lessons from him. He really wants you as his personal knight? That’s super cool, I bet you can learn all sorts of secrets, and we can use them against him!”

Honda shook his head, “Why would we do that? We have everything we need, and I’m sure we could just  _ ask _ for the things we want. If he ever shows his face again, that is. I haven’t seen nor heard from him in about a fortnight...”

“You haven’t heard?” A voice said, slightly mocking and yet soothing at the same time. From the ceiling suddenly appeared a man with black and white paint hiding his face. He looked slightly frightening, like a wicked, monochrome version of a court jester. 

The paint on his face gave the illusion of wide eyes and a wider smile. There was a half diamond above and below each eyelid, and a crescent moon on his mouth. He looked terrifying, but Jounouchi’s tail whipped against Honda’s leg, so he assumed there was nothing to fear.

The man twirled a lock of long, black hair between his fingers and smirked, causing the fake smile to grow lopsided, “Our beloved Prince Kaiba is away for the next few moons. Trouble in another kingdom, I heard.” 

“Of course he’d shove his nose where it don’t belong.” Jounouchi snorted. His tail continued to bump against Honda’s thigh. Honda wondered if he even knew it was wagging.

“I heard he was called away.” The man continued. He walked in place, rising in the air and slowly tilting until he was floating upside-down, “Princes Yuugi and Atem needed his help with their dragons. He’s very good with those, I wonder why we don’t have any in our kingdom.”

Kaiba was good with dragons? What an unusual talent. It was to be expected, though. Kaiba was skilled at all sorts of things.

“How are you, Ryuuji?” Jounouchi questioned.

_ Ryuuji _ hummed thoughtfully, “I’ve been here and there. The southern princes are very pretty, I wonder if they’ll accompany Kaiba home. I overheard them talking, apparently darling little Yuugi finds him attractive. Maybe he’ll finally find a, well, not a  _ bride _ , per-say, but someone who can handle him.”

Honda’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought. He’d done his best to  _ not _ think about nearly being kissed by the prince, but at the same time, he didn’t want Kaiba to get with someone else…!

He hadn’t wanted to tell Jounouchi, but the words tumbled out of him anyway. “He won’t do that. He tried to kiss me a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Jounouchi yelped, and then let out a despairing howl, “My best friend, my  _ brother _ , corrupted!”

“I didn’t kiss back or anything!” Honda defended, “I’m just saying, he has feelings for me.”

“Ah, yes, this was during your… sword fighting lesson?” Ryuuji questioned. He went back to standing right side up, and on the ground instead of the air.

“Yes…” Honda said. “How do you know about that?”

Ryuuji laughed and flicked his head, tossing his bangs out of his face, “It’s not exactly a  _ secret _ , what the two of you got up to in that barn. Very erotic, though only if you look under the surface.”

“EROTIC?”

“It was just sword fighting!” Honda protested.

“Hm, yeah. A lot of fancy handwork on those long shafts.” Ryuuji purred.

Jounouchi made more distraught and disgusted sounds, and Honda glared at Ryuuji, who only laughed.

“Calm down, Pup.” Ryuuji called, “I’m only kidding. They really were just dueling.”

Jounouchi whimpered and pouted, giving Honda a wounded look. Honda responded with a sad look of his own, and they pouted at each other until Jounouchi finally broke and laughed. He wrapped Honda up in a hug.

“So, you can sword fight, now? We should practice against each other.”

Honda shuffled awkwardly, “Well, we only ever used wooden swords, but I beat him last time we were together, so I think I’m  _ pretty _ good.”

“Ooh, yes.” Ryuuji clapped once, “I’ll go get some blades from the armory.”

He disappeared with a flash of sparks, and then, a few moments later, reappeared in the same manner. He handed a sword each to Honda and Jounouchi and then moved away, walking backwards up an invisible set of stairs.

“Duel!”

Honda shifted the weapon in his hand, trying to get used to the different shape and weight of the handle. It was sleeker than the wooden sword, and had a proper grip, but he wasn’t used to it. Jounouchi didn’t appear to have the same problem, but waited for him to get comfortable.

“You ready?” Jounouchi asked, tail wagging.

“As I’ll ever be.” Honda answered. “Let’s do this.”

They squared off, and then Jounouchi suddenly dove at Honda. Within seconds, he’d been knocked to the ground, and his sword tumbled out of his hand and out of reach.

“I win.”

“What the fuck! No fair, again!”

Honda got up, snatched his sword from the stone floor, and bared his teeth. Jounouchi growled back, pointed ears flickering before folding back against his head. Honda launched himself forward, trying to replicate the feeling he’d had during his last duel with Kaiba.

He got knocked onto his ass again.

“Wow, I am  _ way _ better at this than I thought.”

“FUCK.”

Honda threw himself at Jounouchi, swinging madly, and Jounouchi rushed to defend himself.

“Hey, man, calm down!” He tried, “These are real swords, man!”

Honda didn’t hear him. He scowled and jabbed his blade forward, but Jounouchi spun out of the way, shoving his own sword against Honda’s. He twisted Honda’s sword out of his hands and sent it spiralling across the room.

“Alright, I think that’s enough…” Jounouchi said.

He looked over at Ryuuji, who was cackling like a mad man. “You got played, Honda!”

“Be nice.” Jounouchi scolded, “Please, take these back to the armory.”

“Fine, fine.” Ryuuji snickered some more, taking both blades. He left with a sharp flash of light.

Honda grit his teeth and glared at the ground. He  _ had _ gotten played! Kaiba had lost on purpose. Why? To kiss him? Why would he do that?!

Did he even really want Honda as a guard? What  _ did _ he want?

Honda couldn’t even ask! Kaiba had run away like a coward! Yeah, maybe he’d been called to the southern kingdoms, but he had still run away.

“You alright, man?” Jounouchi asked, “Sorry for being so rough.”

“I’m fine.” Honda said, shaking his head. “I just… I thought I was better. He  _ told _ me I was better!”

“You were pretty scary that last time.” Jounouchi offered.

Ryuuji reappeared suddenly and grinned, showing off his shiny, white teeth. He laid on his stomach in the air and crossed his ankles behind himself, resting his chin on his folded hands, “It’s not that you’re bad, Prince Kaiba just wanted to make you feel  _ good _ . He talks about you a lot, you know. I may be banned from listening, but the walls are not, and they tell me. He really likes you, Honda.”

Ten more weeks passed, agonizingly slow. After some time, Honda had gotten a new teacher. Apparently, Kaiba was serious about training him.

His days were spent learning about sword fighting, and then about hand-to-hand combat, and he’d even received a few archery lessons.

None of it brought Kaiba back.

It was sad, really. He’d only realized  _ after _ Kaiba was gone that he had feelings for the prince. Now, Honda couldn’t even tell him, and he didn’t know when Kaiba would be back.

It was torture, for sure.

A shriek rang through the halls, and Honda perked up, alarmed at the noise. It sounded like Mokuba, and the Shizuka’s soft, sweet howl had followed only a moment later. Were they in trouble? Honda launched himself out of his chair and sprinted out of his room, chasing the sound.

In the main court, Mokuba was still shrieking. It was a happy scream, Honda found, because she was clinging to Kaiba’s waist and cheering about his return.

Oh god, Kaiba was back!

His skin had tanned somewhat from the harsh sun, and his hair had grown longer. His bangs were swept to the side, too long now to hang just above his eyes, and the hair at the back of his neck found a home between his shoulder blades. It still looked shiny and soft.

A laugh rang through the air. Kaiba’s laugh, Honda realized. He’d never heard Kaiba laugh before. 

He stayed in the hallway, not quite entering the main room, and watched Kaiba greet his sister and his sister’s best friend. Kaiba patted Shizuka’s head carefully, and her fluffy tail whipped back and forth in a blur. Strange, he hadn’t known that the two of them even knew each other, let alone got along…

Slung over Kaiba’s shoulder was a bulging satchel. Honda watched him open the bag and pull out a large, round object. Mokuba and Shizuka aww’ed over the thing, and Honda leaned forward curiously. He couldn’t see much, as Kaiba was angled with his front facing away. Disappointing… He sighed softly to himself.

Of course, Shizuka’s advanced hearing picked up on the noise, and she grinned toothily at him, “Honda! Come welcome back Prince Seto! Err, Kaiba. Prince Kaiba.”

Kaiba simply patted her head again and turned around. Honda gasped at the sight. There was a long, pink scar traveling from his left eyebrow to below his cheekbone. His eyes were both clear and shiny blue; He wasn’t blinded, thankfully, but it was still alarming to see.

The thing he was holding… was an egg. It was large, he needed both hands to carry it, and was a sleek, shiny, silver-pearl colour.

Was there a dragon in there?!

Honda headed over cautiously, worried that Kaiba was still angry about being rejected. Honda hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Had Kaiba been the same way?

“How did…?” Honda asked. Fuck, he’d meant to say  _ “Hello” _ !

“Some big black and red bastard didn’t know who he was messing with.” Kaiba answered, smiling fondly, “He was the one I left to deal with, but he calmed down easily enough after I figured out what was wrong. Apparently, a family of Kuriboh had stolen his nest. Little shits.”

“And this…” Honda motioned to the egg, and Kaiba’s grin grew even wider.

“Ah, yes. She was a thank-you gift. The White Dragons were as sick of the black one’s antics as the humans.”

“She? How do you know what it is already?” 

“They told me, obviously.” Kaiba shrugged, “I’m going to call her Kisara.”

“Can White Dragons talk? Is that just something southern dragons can do?” Honda pressed, feeling his curiosity grow more with each answer.

“What? No. They can talk to  _ me _ , but that’s not something specific to the South.”

“You can talk to dragons?”

Kaiba gave him a look, “Yes? Did you not know? I thought it was common knowledge. You’re weird.”

“That’s cool!” Honda told him, “Can Mokuba? Did you learn it or were you born knowing how to?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Kaiba told him, suddenly sounding exhausted, “Mokuba cannot, and I was born with the ability. I’d like to rest, now. I’ve done a lot of traveling.”

Honda tried not to feel hurt. Of course Kaiba was tired! He was being annoying. “Right, right. Sorry. G-go ahead. Er, do you need help with the egg? It looks heavy.”

Kaiba glanced down at the egg. “She’s not heavy, she’s perfect.” He said.

“I just-”

“You can grab my luggage.”

Kaiba shot him a shit-eating grin and left the main room, headed towards his personal quarters. Honda wouldn’t complain. He’d been meaning to follow Kaiba to his room, anyway. He quickly grabbed Kaiba’s bags and followed the man, giving only a passing glance to the two girls who were fawning over the jewelry he’d apparently gifted them with.

Honda swallowed nervously when he found himself in Kaiba’s room. It was large, with a huge, soft looking bed against one wall, a desk against another, and a wardrobe on the side opposite the bed.

Kaiba set the egg in the middle of his bed and tucked the blanket around it carefully before turning around. He gazed at Honda with an indecipherable emotion hidden in his eyes.

“You can put those next to the wardrobe.” He said.

Honda nodded and put Kaiba’s bags against the armoire before facing the prince and nervously tangling and untangling his fingers. He was in Kaiba’s room… They were alone…

“Are you alright?” Kaiba asked, tilting his head, “You look like you’re about to vomit. Don’t do it on my floor.”

He sat on a chair beside his desk and carefully unlacing his boots. Honda watched, wondering if Kaiba wanted him to leave, wondering if Kaiba wanted him to stay.

“You can touch if you want, just be gentle.” Kaiba said, focusing on tugging his boots off.

Honda made a startled noise and backed up until he bumped against the wall, “ _ What _ ?”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “Kisara. You can feel the egg if you want to.”

“O-oh.” Honda laughed awkwardly. He had thought… something else.

He slowly walked across the room, and then stood in front of the sleek egg. Honda didn’t really know how to go about this… Just poke it? He stroked one finger against the smooth shell, and it grew warm at his touch. With a gasp, Honda pressed his palm against the egg, and it hummed with life beneath his skin.

“Incredible, right?” Kaiba’s voice whispered.

Honda twisted his head to look up at Kaiba, who was standing behind him. It should have been menacing, but he wasn’t scared.

“There’s, like, a heartbeat.” Honda said.

Kaiba reached past him and pressed his hand over Honda’s, letting his long, cool fingers slip into the spaces between Honda’s own. He held his egg and Honda’s hand simultaneously, and Honda felt the air rush out of his lungs.

They stood like that for a moment, silent. Honda wanted Kaiba to try and kiss him again. He wouldn’t push away this time.

“Kaiba…” Honda mumbled.

A warm mouth pressed gently against his neck, cutting him off and sending a vicious shudder down his spine. Kaiba grinned against his throat, and Honda felt teeth touch lightly against his skin.

“So, have you gotten any better with your sword~?”


End file.
